The Concequences of Beauty
by bellecam21
Summary: Rosalie's life was wonderful. She had everything she could have ever asked for. What happens the night leading to her turning? OOC AU lemons; ***no hazing***
1. Chapter 1

Ivory vanity- .com/tfcc_

Living room curtains- .com/images/en_

Rosalie's white lace curtains- .com/images/set_a/en_us/local/products/detail/011350470_

Wall color- .com/d/hotels/1/5/W/a/master_

Rosalie's laced canopy- . Rosalie's bed-.

Rosalie's bed sheets- .

**RosaliePOV**

*age 13*

Alexis sighed heavily, "You're hair is so beautiful Rosalie." Her fingers were laced through my silky, soft, unknotted hair; her fingers gliding right through the strands. I smiled. "Yes, very beautiful." McKenna agreed, her twin sister Ivy nodding her head in agreement. _That's right. My hair is beautiful. You _should _envy me. _I thought to myself. Huh, that's funny. Where is Vera? I snorted. She was probably daydreaming about Jason again. Jason's father was a carpenter and owned his own business. At school, they would always stare at each other; Vera would always deny her liking him, but it was always obvious by the twinkle in her eye whenever we brought him up.

I turned, looking for any signs of Vera anywhere. My eyes grazed over my room and my other possessions, trying not to look conspicuous. I looked over my white ivory vanity that held all of my hair bands, combs and brushes. The tall, clear mirror reflected my image perfectly, while the lovely ivory color created a nice contrast between my skin and corn silk hair. I was beautiful.

My eyes continued to roam around my room, taking in my lime green walls and white laced curtains that covered my medium sized window. My daddy said it was too small and that there shouldn't be any curtains, because then the whole world wouldn't be able to see my beauty. I loved being me.

I had found Vera. She was sitting on my large, canopy bed staring out my window. She had a look of concentration. Her emerald green eyes sparkled, below the little crinkle between her eyebrows. I had seen that look many times.

"Hey Vera, do you have a lot on your mind?" my voice invitingly giving an invitation at her obvious thoughts. She didn't answer.

"You must be thinking about someone…. Jason perhaps?" Teasingly and innocent; her head snapped in my direction, while her hand reaching for my small pink pillow and chucked it at me. Just because I was beautiful doesn't mean I'm clumsy. I quickly dodged the blow of the pillow, leaving Ivy in it's path. It struck her square in the face right as she turned around. Her face flushed with pure anger and resentment.

"What was that for?" Ivy screeched at her, murder in her eyes.

Vera looked terrified; her face was white as a sheet… it was one of the most funniest things I have EVER seen. Vera was one of the bravest person I knew but was silent about it. Her quiet courage seemed to radiate from her every pore, her vibrant green eyes showed so much wisdom for her at the age of 13. It almost seemed like she lived many lives before, and when she looked at you it felt like she could see right through you, into your soul.

This was one of the first times I have ever seen her this scared. Her mouth opened partly, her jaw dropped slightly and she gave a little gasp. Her expression was so funny that I let a little giggle slip out. She turned and glared at me which made me fall over on my side and crack up with laughter. She turned back to Ivy; her gaze remorseful .

"I'm so sorry, Ivy. I wasn't aiming for you, I was trying to hit Rose." Both girls turned to me, unleashing the power of their eyes into me. My laughter died.

"I was just messing around with you, Vera. You know. Teasing." I couldn't help but smirk at the end. Vera still had tooken offense to my words but sighed a breath that she was, unconsciously, holding. She softened up; her eyes grew gentle once more.

"Whatever Rosalie." Her gaze drifted back to the window, and she remained silent. I, also, sighed. I loved the fiery and bold Vera but the quiet and calm Vera was more vulnerable to manipulation and doing anything I want. That was the great thing about being me, everyone always wanted to do me favors and get me things. My daddy loved to buy me pretty dresses and my momma was always fussing over me; giving more attention to me over my two younger brothers: Jeremy and James. Jeremy was two years younger than me and him and James were only four years apart. Momma always made a fuss over me, seeing so much potential in my beauty. I was Rosalie Hale. All my friends sighed with envy when they touched my hair, men's eye's followed me everywhere I went. I was a beautiful flower in it's prime, little did I know, that my beauty was really a curse that would lead me down a dark path with monsters and blood everywhere I turned.


	2. Chapter 2

**RosaliePOV**

*age 18*

"Rosalie, will you help me arrange the flowers and after I would like you to practice piano. Will you do that for me sweetheart?" My mother asked.

I sat near the window looking out over the city. It was 1933 and there was a crisis called The Great Depression. Swiftly, I turned around, careful not to ruffle my artistically faded purple dress, this dress was one of my mother's favorites. She said that it made my violet eyes more pronounce and my lashes thicker.

"Oh, momma." I sighed with remorse. "What is gonna happen to all the poor people who can't take care of themselves during this depression?" My gaze drifted back to the window and the people down bellow. My gaze narrowed as I spied a family of five. They were wearing nothing but rags, their skin was covered with dirt and unidentifiable gunk. The mother carried her little girl that could have been no more then five years old. The oldest boy was about 15, he was holding his little brother's hand who was about 9 years old. Each child carried a blanket of some sort, or something of lesser value. The father was quite a handsome man, even though he was all scruffy and grimy looking. They were shuffling along the sidewalk, with no where to go. Sadness and pity flooded me.

Momma turned to me, sadness in her eyes. "I don't know, honey. Just be happy that's not us on the streets. Your daddy's banker job that he's worked so hard for. Such a talented and hard worker." She sighed, content.

I rolled my eyes; she always said that.

The truth was, was that he wasn't very important at his work. Just a stupid banker, nothing of high value.

"Yes, talented." I muttered. Swiftly, I got up and moved toward the piano bench. My dress swayed with my every movement and turn. I sat down and played a simple warm-up scale. As soon as my mother left the room, I got up from the piano bench and went to my room, placing a lily into the bunch of flowers.

"There, I helped arrange flowers. Done." Then, I headed to my room. Sitting down on the bed, I realized how tired I was and laid down to sleep; drifting into a soft slumber as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"Rose, miss Rose, wake up!" Anna, our house keeper's, voice called to me, I sat up quickly my hand going to my throat, seeking my locket at my neck.

"Oh!" I exclaimed daintily. I automatically looked to my window seeing that the afternoon sun was long gone as twilight settled around.

"What is it Anna?" I said, finally acknowledging her presence.

"It's time for dinner miss Rose." She said with patience in her British accent. Anna was in her late fifties and had been working for my family before the time when I was conceived. She knew and kept all our secrets. Anna had a nice hour glass figure, and was about 5 foot 2 inches. She was wearing a baby blue dress that contrasted nicely between her brown hair with gray streaks and light ivory skin. Her chocolate brown eyes looked at me tenderly. When she was younger she would have been quite pretty… well… not as pretty as me.

"Thank you, Anna. Are my parents downstairs?" I asked.

"Yes, miss Rose. They are waiting for you and sent me upstairs to fetch you." Her quiet, timid voice answered.

"Very well, then. Tell them I will be down in a minute." I said, dismissing her. Anna sensed the end of our conversation and hurried out of my room. I took two deep breaths and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked a little pale so I tried to pinch some color into my cheeks before leaving. Content with how I looked, I left my room and made a grand entrance as I descended the stairs. My beauty was a gift to everyone who saw me and I knew me, after all, I was Rosalie Hale.

Seated at the table with my parents, I began to eat. My mother was the first to break the silence.

She cleared her throat before beginning. "So, honey, how was work?" she asked my father.

"Fine, fine." my father answered. Odd… he was usually bursting with stories about the day at the office. He set down his fork, put his napkin on the table after wiping his hands, and began to speak.

"Well the Kings want to close down my bank branch…. If they do…" His voiced trailed off with a shrug.

"Oh dear!" My mother gasped in horror putting her delicate hand to her mouth. I rolled my eyes.

"And…. How does that apply to me?" My voice sounded sharp and uncaring.

Everyone's eyes snapped towards me,.

"Rose! That was very inconsiderate to say that. You know as well as anyone in this house that this affects all of us." Her voice trailed off with sympathy for my father. Pathetic. Giving up with talking all together, I sighed.

"May I be excused?" I asked politely in a sugar sweet voice that made everyone automatically distrust. Without waiting for an answer, I got up and walked as quickly as I could to my room.

_Daddy could get another job easily. It's not that bad of news about his branch. We'll be okay, _I reassured myself not even sure if I believed myself. But what could I do? I was only the daughter with a pretty face in the family… what could I possibly do to help?


	3. Chapter 3

**RPOV**

***A week later***

"Oh darn! Rosie could you take your father's lunch to him? He seemed to have forgotten it!" My mother laughed delicately, sounding like it was the funniest mistake in the world. Right, She had that look about her that told me she was up to something. I narrowed my eyes at her, then an idea struck me.

Opening my eyes out of it's previous glare, I looked at my mischievous mother, with the most innocent doe eyes I could manage.

"Oh dear, dear, dear!" I said in fake concern. She was immediately convinced that I was oblivious to her mischief. I smiled internally. What an idiot!

"Why don't you take it to him mother? He shouldn't go hungry like a poor man! Now go ahead and go and I'll finish, whatever you were doing, up." I said innocently enough.

"Oh no, no! You shouldn't do that!" She faked more 'heartfelt' concern. What a liar.

"He'd be much happier to know that his daughter cared so much as to spend her own free time delivering her father's lunch when he was so forgetful!" Her eyes gleamed.

"Oh I don't know mother! I think he'd be happier if you went. God knows that I've been on his nerves lately with all my smart-alec backtalk! He couldn't be too happy with me now a days." I said as solemnly as I could, faking disappointment in my expression. Now she knew that I was on to her.

"Now none of that Rose! Your father loves you and you will deliver his food to him at 12 o'clock this afternoon and I will not hear anymore excuses! Now go get ready to leave!" She all but screamed at me. Sighing, I left for my room to change into more appropriate "outside" wear.

"Oh! And Rose! Wear that lovely white dress you just got! With your hair down. God knows how lovely you look in that!" She called to me gleefully. Crap it was worse than I thought. If she was wanting me to wear _that _dress than something big must be going up. And I was a sacrifice.

Pulling my new dress on, I check myself in the mirror to see how I looked. The ultra white was a lovely contrast between my blue eyes and skin color. It's white lace hugged my slim figure in a sexy, and delicate way. Absolutely lovely. I started brushing my hair when I heard a knock on my door.

"Rose are you almost finished? You're going to be late! Rose?" My mother knocked eagerly and impatiently on my door.

"Ro-" my mother started calling my name again when I cut her off.

"I know mother! I'm coming!" I called back just as annoyed. After all, what was the rush? I had all the time in the world.

My white heals clicked softly on the marble floor as I made my way through the bank my father worked at.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for my father, I'm Rosalie-" was all I got to get out before the little brunette receptionist cut me off.

"Yes yes, miss Rose. You're father's just in the other room waiting for you. You can go on in." She said in a hurried manner pointing towards the door behind her. How rude.

Sighing, trying to calm myself, I said a proper "Thank you." and walked into the room.

I knocked and entered right as my dad said, "Ah! There's my Rose! Thank you for bringing my lunch! Royce King this is my darling daughter Rosalie. Rosalie, this is Mr. Royce King! He's the owner of the bank that daddy is so blessed to work at!" My father said in a hurried rush of glee. So was this all they had wanted me here for? That is soooo…. Lame. Irritated that this was all they wanted me here for, was to be introduced to some stuck up rich guy I didn't even want to know. Yet at the same time I was a little resigned because this was the usual. My father had always loved to show me off on his arm and proclaim that I was his loving daughter. It was the usual.

Looking up, I met Royce's eyes. He was an okay looking fellow. Nothing special. He was blonde and had cold pale calculating eyes that looked right through you…. And not in a good way. They made me want to shiver but I held back the urge and watched his reaction as he slowly gave me a look over and stopped at my breasts. What a pig.

Clearing my throat loud enough to let him know that I had caught him staring, he looked back up to my eyes, not seeming to care that I had caught him staring. Again I say, pig.

"Ah what a privilege it is to finally meet you young Rosalie! I have heard so many good things about you, but I truly had no idea you would be _this _beautiful." Royce said picking up my hand and kissing it gently. This man really knew how to work women. He was almost too smooth.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mr. King. It's an honor to meet you." I said untruthfully. The gleam in his eyes told me that he had not picked up on my little fib.

"Please, please, call me Royce!" He smiled down at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my father trying to suppress a grin threatening to break loose. Sneaky bastard, that's what he was!

"Okay…Royce." I said smiling ever so sweetly. "Well it's about time for me to head home! It was wonderful meeting you Royce." I gave him a smile and turned around to leave. Right when I closed the door, I paused to listen at the door.

"_Well…what do you think?" my father's muffled voice asked._

"_She's quite a beauty…quite a beauty indeed." Royce replied. _

_There was a pause._

"_What is it Royce?" _

"_Well…if it's not too much to ask, I'd really love to have the chance to court your daughter."_

"_Really?" My father asked enthusiastically, almost too quickly._

"_Why yes. She sure is beautiful." Royce murmured almost too quiet for me to hear._

"_You have my blessing, Royce. I couldn't have been happier to have someone like you for my Rose." _

"_Then it's a done deal, Mr. Hale." Royce said and I could tell that they were shaking hands._

That's when I left. My father had practically sold me to a perfect stranger without even my consent. I knew without a doubt that I would have no say to it.

***A WEEK LATER***

There was a gentle knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I called.

My mother opened the door a beat later and right behind her was Royce. He did another one of his "body check outs" he did when I first met him. I sighed and put a plastic smile on my face.

"Why hello Royce! What a pleasant surprise!" I put on a mask of fake enthusiasm.

"Ah Rosalie Hale! You look so beautiful!" Royce smiled cheerfully. "I have something for you."

"Oh? And what is it?" I asked, curiously.

"Come sit with me and I will show you." He smiled.

"I'll just leave you two alone." my mother said quietly, trying to give us privacy.

Leaving my seat by my window I sad down on my bed with him. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a jewelry case. Curiosity was burning inside of me as I itched to see what the velvet case held inside. Handing it to me he smiled.

I paused for a moment to long so he said "Go on. Open it and tell me what you think."

Slowly, I reached and pulled the case open. Inside it held the most beautiful sapphire necklace I had ever seen. It was shaped into a delicate heart on a thin silver chain. The chain looked like a ribbon and the heart gleamed so much it almost hurt my eyes to look. I gasped at the sight of it and my hand flew to my throat.

"Oh Royce! It's _beautiful!_" I squealed like an excited little girl.

"I saw it and I thought of you. It reminded me of your eyes." He said dreamily. "Here let me help you put it on."

I pulled my hair aside and let him put the necklace around my neck and fasten it to my throat. He led me to my mirror and I starred in silent awe. The necklace fell right into the hollow of my throat. It was the exact shade of my eyes and it made me look even more beautiful.

"Thank you Royce! It's so beautiful!" I cried in glee. I was so happy my smile almost hurt on my face!

"Consider it a gift dear Rose. If it isn't to much to ask, I'd like to ask permission to court you." He asked carefully, not wanting me to be frightened.

"Court away." was my only response as I stared at my reflection. I couldn't have been more happier.


End file.
